The Third
by Aisu567
Summary: It is always told that there were only two children of Leto and Zeus, but what if there was an elder? Supposedly killed by Hera's anger and jealousy, the first and the seventh must walk through life and death watching everything.
1. Anger

-3- Third Person

-Z- Zoe

-L- Leto (Very rarely)

-3-

To say Hera was angry was an understatement. She was beyond comprehension. All she saw were four people who needed to be wiped out of existence. Her dear "faithful" husband, Zeus, had sired a child. Strangely enough, it was with Leto, Titan of motherhood. Unfortunately, this was the second time Zeus sired a child with Leto. Hera let the first child go, to show Zeus it did not bother her, but this time, it would not slide so easily. Hera decided to curse Leto, never able to give birth on an island or mainland. Unknown to Hera at the time, the child sired by Zeus, were actually twins.

-Z-

On the island of Delos, which in itself isn't much of an island, I stood next to my mother. We had been traveling for nine months running for Hera's undoubted wrath. As I surveyed the land, I saw nothing but open beaches and trees. _Fantastic, just what I needed. _I mumbled under my breath. I was going to slap this "Queen of the Gods" upside the head next time I saw her. Why couldn't she have cursed my mother with like peacocks? Or something?

"Hey mother, I'm going to go hunt!" I called off to my mother, who was currently grasping at her heavily swollen stomach.

"Alright, must I tell you to be careful? Or am I going to assume that you'll make it out alive, with dinner, and without Hera's pets chasing you?"

"Hm, yes. Try not to get too comfortable, we wouldn't want you to doze off," I shouted in return before sprinting off into the forest.

-3-

Hera was still angry. As she watched Leto massage her stomach, she decided this had gone on long enough. Hera decided to make Leto go into labor, when her daughter, Zoe, was gone, in other words, unprotected.

-L-

I slowly laid back into the soft, snow-white sand. As I laid there, I wondered and asked myself, was this wise? Surely I could- No, that wouldn't do. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew that feeling. As I concentrated on breathing, I did not hear the low growl of a wolf behind me.

-Z-

I would like to say that hunting came naturally, but hunting came about as natural as remembering what Chaos said about control.

A/N

Not bad for the first chapter? I think, maybe, consider it?

Kori


	2. Little moon

-3- Third Person

-Z- Zoe

-L- Leto (Very rarely)

* * *

-Z-

_Stupid Hera stupid branches stupid life! _As I plunged into the undergrowth of the dark forest I couldn't help but think of a simpler times. I had nothing against my unborn siblings, but the same cannot be said for my mentors.

My mentors were the all famous, mighty, powerful, etc etc, creators. Chaos, Void, Order, and Helix. I was stuck with them for what seemed like eternity. Of course, being immortal does mean eternity. Yet, I still was hesitant. They didn't explain anything. I knew I was the first born of Zeus, but does that count? Ah whatever, stupid creators.

I was about to climb a tree I heard a blood chilling scream. I turned around ignoring all pain as I whipped through the forest. I vaguely saw rocks and roots on the ground. I was oblivious to the twigs that whipped at my face, my only purpose in life that moment was getting to my mother. I ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity before I reached the beach. What I saw on the beach would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life.

A giant creature nearly ten feet high stood above my mother, she couldn't fight strangely. I didn't see any visible injuries, making the scream seem imagined. Then a horrible thought dawned on me, the twins. They decided, of ALL the times, to chose this moment. Fantastic. I raced onto the beach, charging the creature. I drew my sword, three and a half feet of wicked ice sharpened to the point, and jumped. As I jumped I swung my sword in a downward motion. The monster howled in pain as blue blood poured in buckets out of the wound. The monster made a small whimper then its eyes narrowed at me. I was the new target. Lucky me. Nonetheless, I would do anything for my family, anything. I charged again, using my power as a daughter of the sky, jumping over the creatures head and then with all my might plunged the sword down. The creature howled at me, ignoring all pain from the forest, I dislodged my sword from its head and started hacking and stabbing determined to keep its attention on me. It worked, barely. I continued this pattern of hacking, stab, jump stab, then rinse and repeat for about five minutes before I started to feel its essence return to where ever it came from.

After the creature disappeared, I raced to my mother's right side, she was breathing hard. I wasn't exactly sure what to do before she turned my head to her left. There in laying in a deep sleep was a baby, a little girl.

"What's her name?" I murmured, at that the baby started to stir revealing wide silver eyes.

"I was thinking Artemis," Mother shakily replied, clearly the birth had drained much, if not all, of her energy.

"Artemis it is. All hail Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wild, Childbirth, Virgin, and Moon," I said, not taking my eyes off of her majestic silver eyes.

_I will always be there for you, should the need come, my little moon. I swore silently._

* * *

8 days later...

-Z-

The past few days had me training harder then usual. I was currently hacking my way through a rather sturdy tree, determined to make it fall, just so I could spend more time hacking at it to make firewood. It had been eight days since I first saw Artemis, eight days since I saw the beast, and eight days since I made my promise. Suddenly, a bright flashes of white, black, and gold appeared behind me. I knew who it was, and with a sigh I slowly turned around.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked cautiously, not sure quite what they wanted, I knew the wanted something. People like the creators just don't stop by to admire the tree you're slowly cutting down.

"Oh not much," Chaos stated nonchalantly while Void fake coughed behind him "coughing" something that sounded too suspiciously like liar.

"Right, and I'm a daughter of Poseidon," I shot back sarcastically.

"Alright, we'll cut to the chase. You have vastly improved in your technique, but I fear that Hera's anger only grows."

"And what am I supposed to say to that?" I swear, I'm asking too many questions.

"Eventually, you will be forced, rather your mother will be forced to make a decision. We have decided that we will train you to meet the decision." Order stated in his usual boring monotone voice.

"This decision is..?"

"All to be discovered, but we must train you quickly, I fear that you will not survive otherwise." Helix said sadly.

Seriously, what was up with these guys? Usually they were boring, but at least Void made some sort of corny joke which I would eventually make fun of him for. I didn't stick around to ask too many more questions. I turned back around to face my tree and with one defiant swipe of my sword, the tree crashed to the forest floor. I sheathed my sword and started dragging the tree back to the beach.

When I arrived, I saw my mother had caught some fish, and Artemis, trying to be as helpful as possible, had started to try to skin the fish. I chuckled as her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. The second Artemis saw me she ran towards me a large smile lighting up her features. I saw my mother shake her head smiling. I shot her a look that said _Oh you're just jealous I'm the favorite!_ I turned my attention to Artemis who had gracefully jumped at me gazing at me with her large, innocent eyes.

"How was your day little moon?" I asked her.

"It was fine, how was your day?" she replied uncertainly.

"The usual little one."

She continued to stare at me for a moment then asked to be put down which I willingly obliged. Upon reaching the little fire pit, I started chopping at the branches of the tree, while Artemis had gone back to her fish. About ten minutes later I had successfully chopped off enough would for a worthy fire. It pained me to see Artemis try so hard only to have no results in the end. She started crying when she noticed that I saw her struggling to prepare the fish. I immediately wrapped my arms around her pressing her small form to my chest.

"Shh.." I said to her as I tried to comfort her, "its alright, you just need practice. Watch me"

Artemis watched as I skillfully cleaned the fish and I lightly put them on the fire. Half an hour later we had eaten to our hearts content and were watching the stars. Mother had gone to sleep and Artemis was still wide awake.

"See that big round white shape in the sky?"

"Yeah," she said.

"When you're old enough, your duty is to guide the moon to its proper place in the sky," I whispered to her.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes my little moon," I replied softly, "Now lets go to sleep, perhaps tomorrow I will show you how to fight with a sword." At that Artemis perked up and walked over to mom and laid by her.

Resting my head in the sand pillow I created, I sighed softly, "If only things were like this forever."

* * *

-3-

Hera was pacing on Olympus, not only was Leto's newest spawn the daughter of her eternally faithful husband, but by the titles she had she would have to become an Olympian. Slowly a sickening thought dawned on Hera. After Leto gave birth to the last brat, she would force her to chose from the three in five years. In five years, she would force Leto to kill one of her own children.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter uploaded, hm, I'm not sure I like how I'm writing this. Leave me feedback please!

Kori


	3. The sun

-3- Third Person

-Z- Zoe

-L- Leto (Very rarely)

* * *

-Z-

The next day seemed like any other, yet unsurprisingly I was wrong. I should change my fate to where I'm right one of these days. I made a promise to my little sister so I took to the edge of the forest took out my sword and gave it to Artemis. I spent the next several hours showing her how to hold a sword.

"No, not like that. Your hand needs to be more relaxed and not so stiff," I said patiently, "And please widen your stance a little bit. A warrior is already half defeated if they have a clumsy stance." Which I proved by snaking my foot inside her legs and lightly tugged on her front foot causing her to go into the splits.

"Oh okay," she replied as she widened her stance and loosened her hands.

Several hours later I had just but given up when I saw a deer out of the corner of my eye. I quietly picked up my bow and crouched, fitting the arrow as I went. I slowly crept up to where I was ten feet away. Drawing the bow back as silently as possible, I fired, hitting the deer directly in the neck. The deer was still alive, taking labored breaths as its suffering continued. I took my sword back from Artemis, and I ended its suffering.

"I think its enough practice for today Artemis. However, spill, what do you want to ask?"

"Zoe, what's that in your hand?" Artemis asked hesitantly.

"This is a bow, very hard to use for unlike a sword that requires strength in slashes, but agility and accuracy. Perhaps this is your weapon, but we shouldn't leave Mother unguarded for so long," I said as I pivoted on my heels towards the shape sitting in the sand.

Artemis and I walked up to our mother who was panting. I immediately dropped the weapons and deer and raced to her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked her fearfully.

"Nothing dear, you always were too concerned for our well beings," she said half stern.

"Well, is there a problem that I just want to look after my family? If there is, do tell."

"No problem, now go. We are out of water and I wish to get to know your little sister because someone keeps taking her to train or teach her some survival skill or other."

I headed to the forest slowly, afraid of leaving them both. I took off my bow and quiver handing them to Artemis, "Here, try not to break them please."

-L-

If there's anything more precious to Zoe then her family, its her weapons.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied defensively and a bit too quickly.

"Liar. Tell me now." I said using my best mother voice I could muster in my state of tiredness and inability to scold at any child.

"Nothing is wrong Mother, now if you excuse me, I have a fire to prepare."

Suddenly I gasped, "Artemis, I need you to help me. Go get me wet cloth."

Artemis looked confused but didn't question my command.

-Z-

Fifteen minutes later I came back to the beach to see my mother in labor.

"Little moon, do you have that cloth?" my mother asked in a pained tone.

I was unsure of what to do, yet Artemis seemed to know exactly what to do. Go figure.

Artemis must have noticed that I was sitting there with a _What in the name of Hades am I supposed to do?_ expression on my face so she directed me to get wood. Happy to have something of use to do I ran to the forest. I chopped down three trees by the time I heard someone approach me.

"You can come back now," Artemis said happily, "We have little brother!" Leaving me staring into space, she walked back to our mother and little brother.

I sat by my mother and looked at the boy. His bright golden eyes staring up at the sky with an expression that stated _I am the an epic dude, you all should worship me._

"Polar opposites," I said softly in my mother's ear, to which she nodded.

"Yes, something tells me he is just as important as his sisters though."

"Apollo, God of Healing, Archery, Sun, and Future.

* * *

A/N...

And cut! I still think this is ridiculously short, but..oh well. There we go, I've introduced Apollo now, I think I can finally pick up the story. Next chapter..Say 5 years in the future. I apologize for how short these chapters are, but I this is the really boring part and I don't feel like putting ridiculous amounts of effort on chapters that just introduce the characters. Hm, that sounded stupid. Alright! Anyway, sorry for the short chapters. Reviews would be helpful.

Kori


	4. Betrayal

A/N

Yeah okay, I could give you some lame excuse or other about why I haven't updated or something, but honestly, I just didn't want to. Anyways, I'm back now! Yeah hi. How are you? Wait, how are you still reading this..?

* * *

*Five Year Time Skip*

-Z-

"No not like that, okay Apollo, no! STOP! Artemis, please inform your brother I am never teaching him again," I complained.

"Apollo, Zoe won't teach you anymore," Artemis conveyed dutifully. I swear, that kid would do anything for me..

I heard a footstep behind me and in a flash I had an arrow notched, the twins safely behind me, and the _Get away, or I will kill you_ expression. Unfortunately, this was all ruined by the fact that Artemis and Apollo ran out behind me with happy smiles on their faces.

"FATHER!" They cried, hmm, you know, if I wasn't royally pissed off at the fact of our betrayal, a couple years back, then I would be just as excited.

*FLASHBACK*

"Leto, I'm sorry, but I have no choice," Zeus whispered urgently.

"No choice? Zeus, you're asking me to do the impossible."

Ah that's my mother, the giant Titan bear, she isn't really a bear, but don't bears protect their cubs with the utmost importance?

"My love, its either you do this, or I have to kill all of you. I'd rather it just be one..." Zeus replied, starting to get very impatient.

"Yes, you will Leto," A demanding voice insisted before the bright white light started to fade away.

"I can't," Leto whispered.

"And quite frankly I don't give a damn. You will drive a knife willingly, or not, through one of your children's heart. You will watch the light leave their eyes, you will feel their blood on your hands. You will feel the same pain I feel every day as I walk through life, betrayal and self-disgust." Hera commanded in her "Queen of Olympus, bow down to me or die" voice.

I gasped, quite loudly if I say so myself. The adults whipped their heads towards the sound of my gasp only to be rewarded with fleeing footsteps.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Father, get away from them now," I ordered, "Apollo and Artemis, go find mother. I wish to have a word with our dear father."

"Zoe, you must understand..What you heard there-" Zeus paled.

"No, I don't want to hear it. What's one child to you, when you can have hundreds more? What's the downside to sacrificing one life to save your royal ass?" I hissed venomously at my father. By this time, I could hear my mother walk into the clearing, the twins following closely.

"Zoe.." my mother breathed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Mother, what's going on?" Apollo asked using his "Big boy" voice.

"Shut up Apollo, this clearly doesn't concern us," Artemis hotly replied.

"Twins, we're leaving. Apollo, you're fishing tonight, Artemis making the fire."

"This is all your fault Zeus, you know that right?" my mother said quietly.

"I know, I know..but I can't fix my mistakes, and I don't want to." Zeus replied comfortingly slowly coming up to her to attempt to hug her, but all he got was an arrow in the side.

"WHO DARES-!" he bellowed.

"Don't you dare touch my mother, don't you dare just try to act like a little hug will fix the world. Because let me tell you, it won't! I never want to see you on this island again." I screamed at him, my voice shaking with anger. My father looked saddened but left.

* * *

A/N

Again CUT! I don't know how I want to do this, I mean I'm writing very short chapters, but yet I think I'm just waiting for the story to actually start picking up again. So leave reviews, rate it, and...yeah

Oh yeah

A thought occurred to me, what if I do like a quote at the end of each chapter? So I'll try it this time, and in the reviews tell me if you like it or not. Feel free, that is if I decide to continue to, to post your own quotes, and if I like it I'll use it in my next chapter. Also, please try to put who its by. See now you have a purpose to read this boring old author's note.

_**One may know how to conquer without being able to do it**_

_**-Sun Tzu, The Art of War**_

Yes I'm reading that book...And if you haven't guessed by now with the whole "Kori" thing, I'm awesome. If you post what Kori means in what language..then I'll..I don't know..Make a really long chapter?

~Kori


	5. The boy, Elephant, and Fire

**This** **story**** is about-Just read the title.**

**~Kori**

It was thundering outside and the seas were restless, whatever Zeus and Poseidon were angry about, it was clear they were not happy with each other. The small fire we had created inside our campfire, which coincidentally rested inside our house, creating a fireplace. Of course, by which, Hestia was very pleased. I could tell the twins were scared, they were shivering and they had wild looks and whenever it would thunder they would scream a bit. I pulled Artemis closer to me, showing her, that I wasn't going to leave her.

"Zoe, will you tell us a bedtime story?" Artemis asked innocently looking up at me with wide silver eyes.

"Well.." I shot my mother a Mother_ help me please! _look, which she simply replied by turning her head towards Apollo with a look of her own.

"Yes please do!" Apollo begged, my mother's fault I assume.

"Fine fine fine. I'll make one up shall I?" I groaned, the things I'd do for this kids, it was terrifying. Then I remembered what I had planned and I started conducting my story.

The Boy Elephant and Fire

September 1 unkown

A lonely poor orphaned blacksmith apprentice worked diligently on a new sword for his master. This sword was of solid black material, obsidian. The master had agreed to give the obsidian to the boy if the boy could create a worthy sword for the master to sell for a high price. The boy had been working on the sword for several days and the master finally took in the fact that the boy would never make the sword. The boy had cut out the mold. It was a thin sword meant for precise cuts. Very narrow at the base and seemed to grow larger in width toward the middle, but at the top it sharpened to a point. The boy finally got to pour the melted obsidian into the sword mold. Let it rest for an hour or two then picked the sword up and put it in the water. After letting it cool, the boy took it out and admired his work. The sword was about 3 feet in length and etched with silver on the side.

The boy ran outside to find his master only to see a giant elephant come charging at him. The elephant was covered in silk clothing with yellow tassels for a fringe. The silk was a non traditional color of green and covered with cranes made of red silk. The boy looked at the elephant in fear, looked at his sword and held it in front of him in a measly attempt of defense. The boy shut his eyes and waited to see the light, but that never happened. The boy looked around and saw the elephant's tusks two inches from his face. The elephant's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. The boy stared back to the elephant, and the elephant slowly retreated. Not without giving the boy of absolute fear. The boy thought about what had just happened, too stunned to speak or move, he just stood there. The elephant a few yards away. In the distance the pounding of running feet could be heard, the boy could tell it was coming towards them. As the boy and the elephant stared at each other, the boy realized that his fear had vanished. Only to be replaced with triumph and a sense of loyalty. Little did the boy know, the elephant felt the same way. The pulsing of running feet finally stuttered to a halt, the dozens of villagers looked at that poor orphaned boy with distrust. Thinking that the boy had indeed let the elephant out of the circus. A man of about mid thirties of age pushed his way through the crowd, and saw his measly apprentice with a black sword, the obsidian sword. The boy saw his master with relief but that quickly turned to emotion that was unreadable, confusion. The boy was betrayed.

The master had shouted to his fellow villagers to attack the boy and the elephant, for the apprentice had made a sword and was looking using to threaten. "But Master! I have been a loyal apprentice!" the boy cried in fear.

"You are disloyal orphan, with nothing to give but failure!" the master spat venomously.

The villagers started running towards the boy, but the elephant strangely got in the way and trumpeted. Scaring off the villagers. The elephant then took his trunk and picked up the boy and ran through the crowds. The boy was heartbroken, the only thing the boy had to his name, was the obsidian sword. Hoping to sell that somewhere. The elephant ran for several minutes reaching the outskirts of the town before charging through the wooden gates and into the woods. Away from London, away from the boy's home. Upon reaching the center of the forest the boy had devised a plan, a deadly plan. He would start a fire. He would burn London to the ground. The boy lite his hands ablaze, feeling no pain. He was a fire user. He was going to burn a city. The elephant washed the boy with water quickly upon seeing the fire, but seeing no burn marks, the elephant was puzzled.

The boy, clothes grimy with mud and grease looked at the elephant and said "Thank you my friend for saving me," then petting the elephant rolled over and fell asleep.

September 2 unknown

The chirping of what little birds were still in London area woke the boy and the elephant. The elephant trumpeted to make the birds silence themselves. The boy made a small meal of nuts and berries, then the boy thanked the elephant once more, turned around and walked to the city.

The boy was ushered into the city by the guards, after a good scolding for his master must be worried. The boy simply nodded and ran toward his old work. The boy knocked, the master said to come in. Entering without speaking, the boy silently lit his fingers ablaze, walked into the workroom. The master looked puzzled at the sight of his former apprentice.

"Hello master. I've come to ask for forgiveness." The boy smiled evilly.

"No, you have disgraced me, be gone devil child!" said a much outraged master.

"Very well, that was your last chance." said the boy coolly. The boy pulled his rough hands from behind his back, filled with blue fire and threw it every so carelessly into the workshop. Then turned around and began his quest. The boy threw fire inside houses, museums, parks, at people. As the boy walked through the city burning or striking down people left and right with his sword, he hummed a simple tune.

Oranges and Lemons say the bells of St Clements,

You owe me five farthings say the bells of St Martin's,

When will you pay me say the bells of Old Bailey

When I grow rich say the bells of Shoreditch,

When will that be say the bells of Stephanie

I do not know say the great bells of Olde.

Here comes a candle to lite you to bed,

Here comes a child to burn off your head!

The boy looked at all the damage he had caused, he had burned down the entire village. What he did not know was that the elephant was walking behind him a fair distance. The elephant, was saddened by this destruction, so the elephant decided to end it. He'd take the child to some island. Somewhere where the child felt no betrayal. The elephant swift and silent caught up to the boy and knocked him out. Picking him up, he turned around and ran towards the forest once again.

No one ever saw the elephant or the child again. Some say they died in the fire, others say they ran to Ireland. Whatever the case they were never seen again. The fire burned for three long terrible days before finally ending September 5, unknown. Hundreds of thousands people and animals died. Many sacred texts had caught fire. In all of this terror the people had decided that perhaps the boy did them a favor. By working together, they set aside all differences. From that day on, they decided they would slightly less self-centered. London, England would become one of the greatest empire in the world. Under the rule of King Charles II. All the boy wanted was revenge, but the British would soon say that revenge is like a two headed snake, while you're trying to poison the other you are being poisoned yourself.

* * *

By the time I finished my story, I saw my mother slowly going to sleep, and my siblings dead asleep. Apollo had moved so that his head laid in my mothers lap, and Artemis still sat in my lap, but her head was resting on my chest pressing it back onto the floor I imagined myself living like this for awhile, but I could only see black, in other words, it seems like the Fates had other plans. Lost in thought, I could feel myself slowing slipping away into a deep ocean filled sleep.

* * *

A/N

I wrote this little tale a little bit ago, and I wanted to make it its own story, but I wasn't sure how, so as I thought about my plan for my next chapter, I thought to myself "Hey what about I use this, and I make it like a bed time story" So I did

Anyways

Hmm...

I think this is my longest chapter, and might be my best. Now for the quote...Ummm

**_"What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease. Hence his victories bring him neither reputation for wisdom nor credit for courage. He wins his battles by making no mistakes. Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory, for it means conquering an enemy that is already defeated."_**

**_-Sun Tzu_**

And the end! Again, review, rate, etc etc. And..Eat pie? I don't know.

~Kori


	6. The symbol

A/N

Hey so, who missed me? I didn't, well, technically I can't miss myself because I'm always, well myself. So I just found out, I hate school. I mean I always knew I hated school, but now, I'm taking my hatred to a whole new level. Although, without further hesitation, commence reading! Oh yeah, please see earlier guide on the whole person stuff, I get tired of re-posting it.

* * *

-Z-

Things were looking as good as always, by good, I had finally finished my little project. Sculpting, or more specifically, carving. I had finally finished carving two new bows. One for Artemis and one for Apollo. Apollo's bow was sturdy and gold. His bow was in long bow format. It had a powerful drawback for range and power. However, it was also quite bulky and heavy. It was covered in symbols for his domains. There was a giant sun that radiated its own heat, a musical instrument, and a medical cross for healing.

Artemis' bow was lithe and silver. Her bow was about the size of mine, but lighter. I made her bow in the idea of hunting. Her bow was light, and made out of a rare wood I found while I was visiting Chaos' world. This bow was all for agility and accuracy, but had considerable distance built into its tightly strung string. On hers there was a beautiful carving of a moon, closely followed by a forest.

These were my gifts, not only my parting gifts, but also gifts as welcome hood as they joined me on the Olympian Council as the eighth and ninth Olympians. Artemis would be inducted first because she was born nine days earlier then Apollo.

_"Zoe, its time to go," my mother thought to me._

_"Alright, I'll see you up there," I thought back before flashing myself to the throne room._

_"And Zoe, try to become to angry this time, please,"_

_"What?! Me? Angry? Never!" I replied sarcastically._

_"Zoe..." If thoughts can have warning tones, then my mother had perfected it._

"If you insist, besides, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hestia are there. I like them." With that last remark, I drew back from our thought conversation and approached my throne.

Now, my throne, I must say, is very impressive. Its made of Chaotic Silver, which I tarnished and made it a more blueish hue. It has the symbols of the Creators and Fates emblazoned on the head rest. My symbols were shown at the foot of my throne, my sword of Vardonian Ice, and my staff. My "pets" sat proudly on either side of my throne, Raziel and Ariel. Raziel was the "Angel" of Despair and Fear. Ariel was the again "Angel" of Anger and Destruction. Both of my friends were the beings of chaotic power combined with the hatred of my enemies, in other words, the prefect killing machines.

Upon sitting on my throne I received warm smiles from Hestia and Demeter. A nod of appreciation from Hades when I sided with him over some idiotic movement Hera wanted to make, and Hades hated the idea. Poseidon however, looked at me with eyes that said _I know your decision, and I hope you know, I'm going to question Hera and Zeus' movements. _Zeus looked at me with a pained expression, like I was ever going to forgive him. Whenever we had to vote on some law or other, Zeus would side with me, like he wanted to try to win me over. To get me to respect him, that was never going to happen. The second I sat in my throne, Hera stood up with an look of pure hatred. Raziel and Ariel instantly made their weapons appear and continued to direct them at the furious goddess.

"You girl, what in Hades are you doing here?!" Hera roared.

"Sister, is it really necessary to use my name like that?" Hades complained, obviously annoyed.

"I am clearly here to make two new Olympians, is that not why we are all here?" I replied coolly. This clearly irritated Hera.

"Why don't we all calm down, and get involved in this fight later?" Hestia interjected, she knew of Hera's decision, and did not approve of it.

"No we-" Hera started before the giant golden doors of Olympus opened slowly. We immediately sat down and tried to look dignified, which honestly, Hera had a hard time doing. Her face was still brick red.

"My Lord and Ladies, I am here to present my twins, Artemis and Apollo. I was recently informed that my children would be receiving places on the Council. We are above honored, and have arrived as you requested," my mother spoke with the utmost note of respect.

_"You know, you don't have to be THAT polite.." I sent to her from atop my throne._

_"Zoe, as you know it is custom, and as such, I will not let Hera's anger get in the way of a happy occasion. _

"Yes, thank you for coming Lady Leto," my father gravely replied in his deep baritone voice.

"We have decided to make Artemis and Apollo the newest Olympians, and we hope they will bring wisdom to this council to benefit the future of the mortals and gods!" Hades boomed.

The seven of us started chanting in Ancient Greek. We chanted happy stuff like "May your bodies never rot in a worm ridden hole" and "May your idiocy be banished" Which, I am sure, will never quite be gone from Apollo.

When we finished chanting, there were two new thrones. They sat opposite each other. Artemis now sat at my left while Hestia at my right. Apollo sat directly opposite of Artemis, next to Hades. The twins sat on gold and silver thrones. Artemis had hers etched with bronze trimmings, and images depicting various beasts she had hunted. Apollo's showed people playing music and doctors.

"Does anyone have any symbols of power or gifts they can now present to the new Olympians?" Zeus called. The other gods shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, unsure of what to say as they all glanced at each other.

"Well, I do." I said as I slipped of my throne. Raziel and Ariel instantly stood and made way to follow me, when I motioned for them to stay where they were.

I first walked to Apollo. I presented him a golden bow I carved. "May this bow be a symbol of your lordship, and I name you the new God of Archery."

"Thank you!" Apollo said gratefully, his golden eyes filled with happiness and a wide smile lit up his small features.

I turned around and went up to Artemis. I presented her a silver bow. "May this bow be a symbol of your passion for Hunting, may it bless you with the ability to Hunt a thousand foes. I name you the Goddess of Archery."

Turning to the Council and my mother's wide eyes, "My lord and ladies, oh and Zeus and Hera, I now present to you the twins gods of archery!"

Hera shot up from her throne, "Who gave you the power to simply just give titles away? You have no right to!"

"I have every right. By birth and chosen," I shot back.

"Even if you do, your time is up. Your five years are up tomorrow. You know the consequences of your betrayal," Hera said outraged. As soon as Hera said that, the throne dimmed, the hearth all but disappeared, barely providing any light.

"My mother will choose, and if she doesn't, I know I will for her." Our conversation made everyone gasp. Artemis and Apollo were deeply confused, while my mother was staring at me, her mouth wide with shock. Zeus shook his head sadly, while the others were angry at Hera. One for accusing another of a made up betrayal and two because the I was taking the cards dealt to me and not.

* * *

A/N

Well sorry about that, but this is a decently long chapter. This is mostly just covering up till the point where our main character in question leaves. Now, I have no complaints about the quotes, so I shall continue.

**"He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight"**

**-Sun Tzu**

There we go, I think I completed my goal for the day, now go review this please. Expect a chapter...eventually.


	7. The mark

-Z-

The throne room filled with tension. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia had adopted angry looks, rage written in simple letters on their faces. Apollo and Artemis were, to put it effortless, utterly confused. Zeus looked mournful, while my mother had her mouth open and her eyes shining with grief. Hera was standing, her once pale face, blood red yet again.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Artemis said, her chin trembling.

"Nothing important, Mother, take them back to Delos. I have some unfinished business with Hera," Attempting to sound nonchalant, but the clear venom in my voice was obvious.

"No, you can't tell us what to do!" Apollo cried outraged, "I am an Olympian!"

"And I am you older sister, your elder. Do as I say, Apollo. Before I send you to Hades the hard way!" I roared in return, completely losing my cool.

Apollo backed away, while Artemis looked terrified. I mean, sure the twins have seen me pissed, but this much. My mother flashed to Artemis' throne grabbing her hand roughly, before leaving. Coming back a couple seconds later for Apollo.

Before she flashed away again she said, "Just come back to us. Promise me that. If not, Hades, grant her Elysium." She turned away, her eyes filled with moist tears.

"Now Hera, is there a problem we need to address?"

"YES! Your time is up in two minutes, what is your decision!?"

"Now sister, I really don't-" Demeter said, trying to calm us down.

"No, shut up Demeter, this is between myself and Zoe," Hera said quickly and effectively shutting Demeter up.

"Zeus, you must be mad! Zoe is your daughter! She is also your heir, you can not just allow Hera to kill her," Poseidon reasoned. Even from Olympus I could hear the colossus waves crashing heavily onto the beach. The wind howling, the lightning flashing. Every mortal was shivering in fear, confused.

"No, this is not my concern. While I may not like this idea, and I would rather it be Artemis or Apollo, Zoe will not allow this," Zeus replied sadly.

"Brother know this, you will never gain my support in anything you do, I will not follow you any longer," Hades said. I was touched and shocked by his loyalty.

"Be that way! You are here by banished from Olympus, your throne removed. You are no longer my brother, and I cast you out!" Zeus roared, "So my daughter-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I was beyond comprehension, my anger made my heart pound. Raziel and Ariel copied my movements, they had drawn their weapons. Ariel now wielded a scythe, roughly six feet tall and mixed with iron, Chaotic Silver, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron. Raziel wielded a broad sword. His sword was sharp and narrow. It was also made out of iron, Chaotic Silver, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron, only his, had gems built into his guard. His guard proudly displayed rubies and sapphires.

"So be it, I also remove you from your throne! And Hera may do what she wills with you." My throne disappeared.

"You will swear by the Styx River never to hurt another child of Zeus nor their family because I am dying."

"...Very well."

As I awaited death I knew would not come, I sat there calmly. Hera stood from her throne, a solid white sword appeared in her hand. As she swung the sword down with all her might, my neck stopped her. Her blade was sharp, capable of killing anything, why not me? Ah yes, that's why.

I laughed mechanically, "Haha! You can't kill me, you see, I was chosen." I slowly reached down to my arm. I rolled up my long-shelved blue tunic, to reveal a mark. Clearly etched in my skin was the mark of Amon, as I called myself. The mark of Ice. The mark of balance. The mark of 氷.

"This mark means something, do you understand that? I was chosen to be the solution. The creators are coming as we speak, they are going to take me, so really, you gain nothing. However, you will promise me something," I stated coolly.

"Never!" Hera hissed, "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did," My voice was barely audible.

"Zoe, its time to leave," Chaos called from the dais, no one noticed had noticed him approach. Immediately the Olympians started to bow while I stood their smirking.

"Very well, I am done with this place anyway." We flashed out of the place, leaving the Olympians dumbfounded.

* * *

-L-

"Mother, where's Zoe?"Artemis asked.

"I don't not know, but she will return, like she promised," I whispered, "She never breaks her promises."

Watching the scene happening from a pool of water, the figure cloaked in armor turned away, "You're right I do."

* * *

A/N:

CUT! I think, I can finally do what I want with this story, you get the idea right? Anyways, send me those PMS and reviews. Quote of the day:

"**If the enemy sees an advantage to be gained and makes no effort to secure it, the soldiers are exhausted."  
**

Alright, so the mark on Zoe's arm is actually Ice in Japanese. I just thought I'd add that, it comes into play later.

Rate review..And..Yeah.


	8. The return

-Z-

4000 years had passed since I left the my family. 4000 years I watched, I couldn't interfere. I watched Orion, Rome, Greece, and the Hunters. I longed to come back, but I sadly, could not. Hera had not removed my oath, and I had not removed hers. Yet, she had broken hers several times, and I am not bound the the Styx.

*FLASHBACK*

I flashed myself to a nearby planet, surrounded by ice and snow. That planet was roughly the size of Earth and in the 56th realm. Let me explain the whole realm thing, I am Amon, I am the Conqueror, I am Deathless. I had fought in battles that make the monsters of Greece like Typhoon, look like balloon fights. I had watched my friends die while I stood there helpless. I watched, everything. This particular planet I was in was known as Gaijin, Outsider.

"What's the status?!" I cried over the howling wind to Narthral, my white dragon, the spirit of Chaos.

"Nothing has changed. Though Nargroth swears he found a new fort of theirs," Narthral screams back, "We plan to invade it later today, say in two hours."

"Well done, if you haven't felt the disturbance yet, Erebus and Nyx have joined Gaea."

"I have felt it my liege, we await your orders."

"I can not return for many years as you know," I replied.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

-3-

"We need more men! More soldiers," Ares, God of War, shouted.

"There are known Ares, you should know this. If you had listened to me, we wouldn't have lost that country," Artemis said.

"Wait- I think I know of one who might help," Athena said cautiously. Immediately all eyes shifted to her throne. Percy Jackson strode into the throne room, Aether and Hermana followed swiftly.

"And who might that be?" Hera begged.

"Well, we all know Artemis to be the heir to Olympus, being that she is the seventh Olympian, however, I do believe we are wrong. We have also considered Apollo, but that is also wrong. I believe that the seventh Olympian was banished," Athena stated.

The children of Kronos froze, they knew where Athena was going, and they didn't like it. "What!? No, we cannot call upon her! She is..a disgrace!" Hera screamed, the entire throne room was shocked, Hera was normally so well tempered.

"Hera, what's wrong?" Aphrodite asked, which is a first, usually she stays out of this. Apollo and Artemis sat on their thrones, grief was etched on their faces. Jason Grace and Zoe Nightshade were confused.

"What do you speak of?" Jason asked from atop his throne.

"Nothing, everyone save Apollo and Artemis leave!" Hera said swiftly, trying to keep her cool, but her eyes betrayed her.

"No they will stay, and you will remove that oath Hera!" Hades roared, "Do not think I have forgotten _brother_ I know of your true nature. You had Hera slay your own blood just to save yourself."

"I will release her, but know this Hades, I regret my choice." Hera claimed.

"Very well," Hades growled.

"Zoe, I release you from your oath, please come back to Olympus, come back to the Hearth."

"My lady Hera, I have no oath to you?" Nightshade said, "Well, I don't think I do."

"She wasn't talking to you."

* * *

-_**Z- **_

Shadows gathered around the throne room, the ground shook violently, and a blue throne rose from the ground. "My my, this place has not changed."

The Olympians sat there dumbfounded, Hades and Hestia looked down right excited, the more recent Olympians (Everyone but Apollo and Artemis forward), looked confused.  
"Who are you?!" Aphrodite roared, upset that her throne had been moved and her previous throne had been changed to a bluish hue.

"I am Amon. I am the solution. I am your worst fear. I am forgotten, I am banished. I am Void. I am Chaos. I serve the realms, I am peace. I am justice. I am the eldest," I stated calmly, "And you are on my throne." With that last word I stepped out from the shadows, Raziel and Ariel were by side in an instant. "I am here because I was summoned."

"Zoe..." Artemis breathed, her eyes glowing.

* * *

A/N

I'm pretty proud of myself. I completed another chapter.

_**"Even monkeys fall from** **trees"**_ **Author unknown.**

~Kori

Rate review..


	9. Author's Note (I know, fun!)

A/N

Yeah, sorry this is a boring old Author's Note. I feel my stories are going to quickly, and my chapters are too short. Review if I should continue at the pace it is now, not really developing everything, or wait and post a chapter maybe once a week. Thanks, keep reading and reviewing. And, if you know it, add me on xF.


	10. Revalations

-3-

"Hello, did you guys miss me?" I asked carelessly.

"You, you should be dead..." Demeter said shocked.

"You're right, I should be dead, but that's rather odd, because I feel very much alive," I said maliciously.

I wore my black armor. My mark was etched on my shoulders growing point. I had my blue swords by my hip, and a blue bow over my shoulder. My hair was at chin length, my eyes were so block you could not see the pupil. I had a light tan and had my staff in my hand. I strode over to my throne, my footsteps echoed off the walls of Olympus.

"So, how have you all been as of late?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jason asked, perplexed.

"Why little brother, I'm the awesome one, just kidding. But seriously, do you guys not listen? Ariel heel, I'd rather not spill golden blood today, perhaps later we can go back to Maldom and await the mountains to awake."

"Zoe, we were possibly wondering if you would..Help us with this upcoming war," Zeus nervously stuttered out.

"Hmm..Aether, Hermana, how are you guys? It's been ages! You guys, me, Ouranus, Rhea, and the Fates need to have lunch later!" I cried, to which Aether grinned profusely and Hermana chuckled.

"Its good to see you again, how've you been?"

"Oh yeah know, the usual, prevent a giant war, save the realm, named queen of some race or other. All in a days work, am I right?" I replied a grin spreading across my face as well.

"Now, you guys need help...Hmm..I dunno, your war isn't a giant concern of mine. Its rated a 3/10 on the scale, not really a big concern of mine. However, I suppose I can consider it. Raziel, Ariel, leave. I sense this will be another one of those meetings like on Tropicanosus, long and boring and really really stupid."

The "angels" bowed to me before disappearing in dark flashes.

"Dismissed! Though, I highly doubt you will all leave," Zeus called, "Now, lets start in order...Poseidon?"

"Hey Zoe, its brilliant to see you again, we must surf later agreed?" Poseidon stated calmly though his expression was one of absolute joy. Zeus called Ares and Hermes.

"Wait, so you're our older sister..?" Ares asked.

"Yes, as sad as that may be. I'm related to some of you guys. Although, I don't think Aphrodite needs to be here. Which reminds me, Aphrodite, your father says you should stop bothering everyone with romances and screwing with peoples' lives. Its not very nice." That was kind of a lie, I really just get tired of her destroying and messing with Artemis.

"Hephaestus, I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Hephaestus asked bewildered.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do. I mean, Hera here seems to have forgotten her oath, several times if I'm not mistaken. Which is why, your leg shall be healed."

I shot a bolt of energy at Hephaestus making his leg glow black before dispersing and showing a new leg. A leg free from any trance of poor muscles.

"Thank you, if you ever need anything the Forge can provide you, you need only ask," He said graciously. Before disappearing in a flash of metal and bronze cogs.

"I think we're done here right?" I almost got away with it because almost everyone flashed away. Although, the twins and Hera remained with Hestia sitting by her throne.

I noticed that Hestia's fire was quite bright which I assumed was because the family, for the most part, was whole.

"Zoe I- I- I'm sorry." Hera gasped out.

"All is forgiven I suppose, I'm not for grudges, I find them tiring and out of character, besides, I saw what you have done recently and we're cool," I said effortlessly. Hera's shock was wrote over her face, unable to speak, she simply bobbed her head and flashed out in a blinding white light.

"So, you two miss me..?" I asked hesitantly only to receive a giant hug from the little moon and a board smile.

"Why'd you leave?" Artemis said through crying into my shoulder, effectively soaking my armor before I changed into a simple blue t-shirt and jeans with Nike shoes.

"Oh my little moon, I didn't mean to, you know I'd never leave. But I would have had to at any rate." I replied sadly.

"Well, the point is that you're back. And we need to catch up, and I'd rather not have that be a place that always make your leave replay in my head," Apollo said happily.

* * *

A/N

Good enough.

"**One may know the entire condition of the army from the behavior of one man." -Tu Mu**

Hey, it was someone different, anyways. Reviews please. And...Add me on xF.


	11. Whole again

-Z-

I flashed them to my palace. Okay, its not really a palace. Its more like a different planet entirely. I call it Shimo. Shimo is half covered with ice for my chosen animal, the penguin. You know, because they're cute and fluffy. The upper half was covered in forests and plains. Some mountains lay off to the east and an ocean to the west. My palace was in the northern half, somewhat built into a mountain. The mountain was surrounded by trees, so if you looked for it, all you'd see were trees. My palace is only seen by those I want it to be seen by. Not to complicated.

I led them inside, the inside of my palace is mostly modern. A glorious kitchen leads the way to a beautiful dining room. The dining room is made out of Erecabus wood. Basically, the forest wood built my house considering most of it is wood. My living room, or should I say, main living room has several chairs and sitting areas. Some facing a TV, some facing the windows. It depends. From there, we have my basement which stores all my tech, weapons, and my personal favorite, the steps to another location. This location I'll get to later. I strode into the living room and gestured for them to sit down in the black leather recliners.

"So, I assume you have some questions, and I'll try my best to answer them. Please understand I keep my life a lot more private and secluded now," I started.

"I think I can speak for Artemis when I say, where the hell have you been?" Apollo said.

"Well little brother, that's a hard question. I'll start at the beginning. I was chosen by Fate to be the leader. I am charged with keeping balance between all 57 realms. These realms are not pretty places. Some of them are tropical, some contain frozen wastelands, some contain other religions, some are outer beings. Most of these realms can and will tear you both to shreds because immortality is nothing. I am truly Deathless. True, blood flows through my veins, but it is very hard to draw it out. The only way I can be killed is if all the realms are destroyed. Very hard, and not likely. So that's what I am, where I've been? Well, there are 57 realms and its been 4000 years. I've been everywhere."

The twins looked at me in awe before Artemis asked, "Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to, I did. I truly did, you both know I'd never intentionally hurt you. I made an oath to Hera. We swore by the Styx. As long as you two lived and she did not hurt or kill any other child of Zeus, I would not return. Yes, she did break her oath. She never removed mine, that's what I was waiting for. I could return at any given time, I admit that, but what difference would it have made? None really, she'd still continue on her path of hatred," I responded.

"Now, I believe Zeus has summoned a council, and as I am part of the council, technically, I say, lets not keep them waiting." I flashed us out to Olympus.

"Zoe, we need to know if you are loyal to Olympus or not," Zeus called into the echoing halls.

"I am, but I am not."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked perplexed by my comment.

"It means, if Apollo and Artemis are loyal, then so am I. If they are not, then neither am I," I responded politely.

"Very well, I understand as much, and you always consider family more important."

"Hold up a moment, I'm your family to!" Zeus protested.

"No you aren't, you stopped being my _father_ when I was eleven," I whispered coldly.

"But- we- I- I- I had- I had no choice," Zeus stuttered.

"We always have a choice. You chose wrong, and look what it left you. A life of lies and disgrace. I applaud you _Oh Great King of the Gods_! Your ignorance has finally caught up to you, and now you will pay the price," I said venomously.

"Wait- Time out!" Hermes called, "I have one question, one that will save us all headaches. I believe I can speak for most Olympians when I say this; Who's older, Artemis or Apollo?"

I laughed but I managed to get out between laughter, "Who says who's older now?"

"Who do you think? Apollo."

"You make my laugh! Artemis is older by nine days!" I announced carelessly.

"Finally! Hey little bro, what's up little bro?" Artemis sneered at Apollo while I stood smirking. At that, the halls of Olympus exploded with laughter, while Apollo had a _get me out of here now look on his face. _Apollo started shrinking and slouching into his throne, his obvious embarrassment etched on his face.

"Well, Artemis is dating someone! To hell with that, she's married!" Apollo roared trying to get me angry at who married Artemis.

"Your point? I see no problem," I shot back coolly.

"What?! How can you be okay with that? She broke her vow, you should be furious."

"You're right, I should be, but I owe Perseus a little bit of debt. He kind of saved me from intervening in these passed wars. So..." I trailed off. Apollo paled and shut up effectively.

"Now if there aren't any more questions, I have things to do! Its been 4000 years since I've been on Earth, I want to see what's changed! First stop Asia." I flashed off to Tokyo, Japan to begin my traveling journey.

* * *

Alright, if you've never been to Japan, you need to go, like now. That place is amazing. Its beautiful, I mean, there's your technology, but also your fair share of forests and nature. It is the prefect country, okay, that I've visited. That place is has respectful people and a long line of fascinating culture. I thought of that world and it reminded me a bit of Realm 29, Zebrakus. Same ancient culture, except a bit more modernized. Well, that is a lie, a lot more modernized. I was shopping in downtown Tokyo, hold up, does Tokyo have a downtown? I mean, think about it, the whole damn city is all modern with like giant boards of light, anyway, I was admiring this jade carving of a dog. I mean, legit, a dog. It was amazing, it was jade, I like jade, anyways, I get side tracked to easily...- Right, okay, so the dog was one giant slabish thing of jade. The jaw of the dog was open in a panting manner, its jaded tongue sticking out slightly. It had sharp angular ears, and strangely, black eyes. Its green fur was spiked in such a way, that combined with the eyes, looked life-like. Almost, like almost, at any moment the dog would pop out of the carving and start panting while running around me in circles. I felt the earth shake a little bit, okay, it was non-existent but I'd been trained to detect any form of power. Normally I would whip around and cut off their head if I didn't like them, but I recognized the energy signature to be that of Apollo. Apollo was dressed in a black dress jacket and sleek midnight black dress slacks. His golden hair was ruffled in an untidy manner, he had his best blue dress shirt. He wore polished black shoes to complete the outfit. I quickly paid the kind woman who owned the carved dog, before exiting the store. I walked across the busy street and tapped Apollo on the shoulder.

"What's up? Miss me already little brother?" I teased playfully.

"You are not- Oh yeah, you are. Never mind. Anyway, I was wondering, why do you approve of the boy?"

"Apollo, I know you feel protective, but its fine. Perseus is a good man," I responded.

"How do you know? He might turn around and stab her in the back like Orion!" He growled outraged.

"No he won't. I've seen the boy's fate. I know the day he days, everything he does. The second I felt his feelings toward Artemis I checked into his future. He saved her from the sky, saved her best friend, and basically gave up power to be with her. To make her happy. He will never back stab Artemis. If he does, we can rip him to shreds, happy?" I reasoned.

"Very well, oh and Zeus wants you," Apollo said in an accepting and defeated tone, before smirking, "I'm off to go woo a very classy girl."

Before Apollo could flash off, I grabbed him by the ear and flashed to Olympus. If I had to suffer Olympus, so did he.

* * *

-Z-

Every single seat was occupied in that room. All of which seemed to be glaring at me, okay, what did I do? I didn't break anything, wait, did I? I'm really not sure, I hope I didn't. If I did, I can fix it by my amazingness. Oh shit, I just thought something Apolloish, kill me now.

"So, what's up everybody?" I asked cautiously.

"They-" Hera glared at Aphrodite, "I- I- I- I me- I mean- oh I can't do it!"

"What Aphrodite was trying to ask was, what do you plan on doing? Besides traveling of course."

"You know, I hadn't really thought about it, I mean, I expect to go back to Delos after this. Wait- Hold up- Hey Apollo, Artemis, do I still have my room there?"

"Zoe, you haven't been home in about 4000 years, you think its wise to go to Delos? Mom will _kill _you!" Apollo yelled hysterically, "You'll have to clean your room! There's probably so much dust in that room." This set the room off in laughter while I paled at the the thought of cleaning my room. A palace is enough to clean, on a regular basis, but an entire...room...that hasn't been cleaned in 4000 years.

"Right well, I'd better go get my punishment. Artemis, you get my bow, Apollo my planet. Athena my blueprints. Hephaestus you can have my new upgraded technology to improve your own. Ares, you can have the rest of my various collection of weapons. Dionysus my garden awaits you, it has many different fruits for you and Demeter. Demeter I give you all my cereal. Hestia, my knowledge of cooking dishes and baking awaits you in my kitchen. Hades, you can have my guardians, Raziel and Ariel. Poseidon, Nargroth and Narthrall await you in your underwater palace. And when you guys see Chaos, tell him I hid his staff in the 19th realm, the 5893 planet. In the governors room, on the fifth floor in the giant purple building. I hid it in my secret hidden wall contraption and he needs to know my favorite color to get it, which is blue. Now, if you excuse me, I have a death to go visit!" I said my hurried goodbyes before I awaited my doomed fate.

Apollo and Artemis flashed out behind me awaiting this humiliation, Apollo with his video camera so he could blackmail me later.

* * *

I flashed to my home again, well, my adoptive home I guess. I saw my old house. It was still sitting on the beach, with a slight steam rising from the chimney. Its wooden door standing worn and weary but strong as ever. The light fixtures that adorned either side of the doors. A left over campfire lay smoking on the white sandy beaches. So many memories, so little time.

I walked up to the door and timidly knocked on the door.

"COMING!" sounded a beautiful voice reverberated through the door. Moments later the door flung open to reveal a woman in her later 30's early 40's. Her hair was black with some slightly visible gray hairs, and her face had a giant smile with slight wrinkles on her forehead and by her eyes. Her eyes were a green-grey color with flecks of black mixed in. Her skin was tanned and adorned with slightly visible muscles on her biceps. She wore a purple t-shirt and casual blue jeans. She wore no shoes. The second she saw me she cupped my face and her eyes seemed to bore into my soul checking to see if it really was her lost daughter.

"Zoe, my daughter," she murmured before baring her face into my chest, my arms immediately wrapped her up into a tight hug.

"Yes its me mom, I told you I'd return," I whispered into her hair, tears silently rolling down my cheeks. For a moment I didn't care. I had the twins and my mother back. I was home, I was finally home.

* * *

A/N

I apologize for such a late update. I got bored of this and it was the end of the year. But I'm back now. Well, maybe. You'll probably have to wait for awhile for another update, and maybe if I get a healthy amount of reviews, the chapters will get longer.

**_"Can you imagine what I would do if I could do all that I can?" -Sun Tzu_**

I honestly have no idea what that means, go contemplate the quote in a corner and get me some food while you're at it. Then come back to this story and review what it might mean. I have an idea, but..


End file.
